Compact is a kind of cosmetics which makes it possible to make a skin look smooth and beautiful before a color makeup following a basic makeup. The cosmetics container like a compact has a powder puff casing in its interior. A mirror is attached at an inner side of an upper lid. When in use, a user opens a lid and lifts up a casing with a compact and takes out a powder puff stored in a powder puff casing, and engages a dish in a container body, and applies a compact to a powder puff, thus putting on a makeup.
The conventional compact contact, however, is inconvenient to use since a user is needed to lift up a disk in order to use a powder puff since a powder puff is stored below a disk in which a compact is stored.